The Dragon Of The West The Fate Of Lu Ten
by gaah hi
Summary: Before the Siege of Ba Sing Se, Iroh was a great Fire Nation General. Not to forget his son Lu Ten was alive and well. How did the story really unfold, and what do these dreams of the boy with the arrow mean? Yeah, im gonna change the title soon.
1. To Begin

The wind whipped the sides off the metal Fire Nation ship as it sailed frightfully across the calm waters that led to the Earth Kingdom. Iroh new the dangerous territory he was leading his army in, he knew too it wasn't _his_ army, for he was only the general, but he cared for it like it was his. Iroh, and his soldiers, including his son Lu Ten were heading for Ba Sing Se, to begin The Siege of Ba Sing Se. Iroh walked up from his room to the deck on the ship.

"Lu Ten." He said greeting his son with a smile.

"Father." Lu Ten said with a nod, leaning on the railing looking out to sea.

"I can smell the success son. It wont be a short battle, but it'll be a good one." He said looking at the blue water lit by the lowering son. His son smiled at his father's confidence.

"The smell is blood General." A soldier wsith dark black hair said roughly.

"Huo, I know you don't want to be here, but please don't ruin the mood. We understand the horrible things being done, your not helping." Lu Ten spoke monotonously.

Huo was a tall man from the Fire Nation, he had a broad structure, and a flaming [personality. His name meant 'fire'. It was know by most of the people on the ship how much he hated war, and killing, and how he was only here to support his family, well daughter since his wife died. Huo sighed and walked away leaving Iroh and Lu Ten to peace.

"It is going to storm." Iroh stated like he say the rain already.

"How do you know father?" Lu Ten was a bright man always searching for knowledge.

"It's in the air. Focus, you can feel the energy of the lightening. The storm is about 10 miles straight ahead. It seems to have much energy." Iroh said sniffing the warm sea air.

"Father, you are gifted." Lu Ten said attempting the same process, but failing.

"My son, that and my arthritis is killing me too!" Iroh said with a chuckle, "I'm going to make some tea Lu Ten, would you like some?"

"Sure Father." The young soldier nodded and with that his father walked away.

"Beautiful day, huh soldier?" A familiar female voice with a playful tone obn the word _soldier _said from behind Lu Ten.

"Indeed Kenna. Father predicts a storm." He said as an uncontrolled smile parted his lips.

Kenna was a strong beautiful woman. Her name meaning finely made and born of fire, and was very accurate. She was strong, a bender, a strong mind, a strong body. She was around 18, Lu Ten's age at the time. Lu Ten met her on the ship 2 months ago when they left the main land to start the voyage. He had grown closer to her and became her friend, a good friend too.

"I agree , I would say anywhere from 8-12 miles away." She said it like it was a statement anyone could've known.

"Your such a strong bender, Kenna." He said stealing a look at her.

"Its not about being a strong or week bender, Prince, it is about being aware, paying attention. How many men are on this deck right now?" She asked, saying "No, no." As Lu Ten attempted to take a peek at the deck.

"7?" He said with insure with a playful smile knowing he was wrong.

She looked directly at him, into his beautiful amber eyes. At his dark hair and side burns, at his masculine body. Oh how many times she'd undressed him with her eyes, she began to get carried away with her thoughts when she snapped back into reality. "11 to be exact. 6 are wearing their helmets." She let out a sly smile.

"You never fail at impressing me." He said looking into her eyes. When they were in their moment that was near turning into something more, General Iroh returned with the tea.

"Who wants tea?!" He exclaimed happily.

"I'd love some if that's ok, General." Kenna said improving her posture and adding more space between her and the young prince.

"Please, Kenna, call me Iroh." He said smiling and handing her a cup of tea.


	2. Finding Out The Cons Of Being A Prince

**(A/N) So not very many people read this, im thinking about abandoning it. . . Anyways here goes chapter two!**

* * *

Iroh and Kenna talked about everything under the sun while enjoying their tea. Lu Ten just sat and listened, often stealing a glance at Kenna. Iroh had went and told the captian of the ship to slow the ship down so that the storm would be calmer when they had to pass through it. The storm was near now and the sky was going dark.

"Everyone below the deck!" Iroh shouted and upon command everyone orderly went under the deck. "You there?!" He shouted towards the last man "Will you help us get the Pai Sho table and all of the other stuff up here, please?"

"Yes, General!" Immediately Lu Ten, Iroh, Kenna and the soldier began taking things from the deck down to the mess hall and places of such.

"Kenna! Go to your room! We can take care of this!" Lu Ten shouted. He feared for Kenna's saftey.

"Prince, I can handle it!" She said grinning and grabbing the last two chairs that were on the deck. By now the wind was whipping and everything was blowinig, including Kenna's hair. Lu Ten stared at the beautiful woman as she worked as hard as a man.

"Phew! What a strong storm!" Iroh exclaimed pulling the door to the deck down to keep the wind out. He had let the other soldier be on his way, and had asked Kenna for a word with Lu Ten.

"Yes, Father?" Lu Ten asked the aging general.

Iroh walked to the table in his large room where his son sat. He sat down a tray with tea and some bread on it and poured two cups, handing one to his son.

"My son," He said, knowing his son wouldn't like the upcoming information. "You are the Prince of the mighty Fire Nation! I understand how much it hurts,-"

"It does not bother me, Father." He said before letting Iroh finish.

"But this will. Son, you have been arranged a marriage by Grand Father, Fire Lord Azulon." He said calmly bracing himself for his son's reaction.

"But Father, you wont let that happen, will you?" He asked his father sounding like a child.

"My son, power comes with responsibility. If you are ever to marry than it must be to this woman. Or after the Fire Lord dies. I can likely invalidate the contract then." The General said with a troubled look.

"But Father!? That isn't fair!" Lu Ten said, beginning to shout. "What if I fall in love?!"

"Son, it hurts to say this, but Kenna is a mere soldier. Azulon will not approve." Iroh said looking into his glass.

"Father, I didn't bring Kenna into this! And who am I arranged to marry?!"

"An important mans daughter is all I know. He may be a sage, in order to bring peace. I know a governor has a daughter too. One your age and one around Zuko's age. I'd imagine its going to be her. I'll send a letter out to the Fire Lord to find out more. It is time for rest, while we can still get it." The General said picking up the tray and cleaning his mess up.

"Goodnight Father." Lu Ten said and when Iroh though he was going to walk away he hugged his Father, holding him in his loving iron grip. With that he left the room and went to find Kenna.

* * *

**I know the chapters are short, sorry. I feel a lot of potential for this though!**


	3. A Nightmare

Kenna and Lu Ten sat in Lu Ten's room playing Pai Sho quietly.

"Lu Ten, is everything ok? You haven't said much.." Kenna said with concern in her voice.

"Kenna," Lu Ten paused, not sure if he should tell her or not "I have an arranged marriage." He said frowning and refusing to look in her eyes.

"Lu Ten! Why didn't you tell me before?!" She was hurt but tring to keep calm.

"Kenna, I'm truly sorry. I didn't know." Lu Ten said getting angrier with each word.

Kenna knew she had two choices, either continue arguing, or comfort Lu Ten.

"Oh." She said. She stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down. A single tear rolled down her cheek

Lu Ten said nothing, he walked over and sat next to Kenna. He put his hand to her cheek and wiped the tear away. He kissed her for the first time. They'd only known each other for a month, but he was in love with her. He pulled away from her cheek and she grabbed his face and lovingly kissed his lips, clearly showing she loved him too. The kiss was short and she threw her arms around him. She put her head in his shoulder and whispered three words "I love you."

He felt something inside and without knowing it said "I love you too."

By that time it was late and she left to go to her room, but not before getting a good night kiss.

* * *

"Prince?" Huo said from behind Lu Ten.

"Yes friend?" Lu Ten answered softly.

"Kenna seems upset. Is everything ok?" Huo asked concerned. Lu Ten knew Huo and Kenna were bestfriends, friends before they met on the ship. Childhood friends, which were something Lu Ten never had.

"There was an issue. No arguments, just a... bump in the road. Do not worry, I will fix it." Lu Ten said hopefully.

"Yes sir." Huo said and walked away.

* * *

After his conversation with Huo Lu Ten went to take a nap. He had a very vivid dream.

_"Earth King! Earth King!" Men, women, and children shouted._

_Looking to his left there was a bear?! _

_Not a platapus bear? A bear? he though to himself._

_"Please leave the King alone, he need not be pestred with your questions, any inquires go to me." An evil looking man said weith a fittingly evil smile._

_"Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked the strange man._

_"Oh, King. You know who I am! I am the leader of the Dai Lee, the branch of the government, trained by Avatar Kyoshi to preserve our heritage, remember sir?" The man said._

_Just then images of a lake, a lantern, and a boy with arrows on his head flashed before him. _

_"Lu Ten! You are the Fire Prince! Not the Earth King! Snap out of it. Think! Irho! Iroh! IROH! Your father!" The boy with the arrows shouted. Just then an image of his father popped into his head and he jumped remembering who he really was._

_"You need us take you on a vacation to Lake Logai!" He said evily._

_Immidately the images left him and he was confused again._

_"Iroh! Iroh!" The boy shouted again._

* * *

"Iroh! Iroh!" Lu Ten shouted.

"My Son! I am here!" Iroh said running into the room, to see his son asleep and sweating. "Wake up Lu Ten!" Iroh shouted shaking his son's arm visiously.

A bolt of fire went across the room, missing Iroh by nearly a hair.

"AWAKEN MY SON! PRINCE! WAKE UP!" Iroh screamed and shook him again, then he threw water at him and Lu Ten shot up.

"Dad!" Lu Ten shouted hugging his father.

"My son, are you ok, you must've had a terriable dream!"

"Oh. Im sorry father it was nothing. Just a bad dream. No big deal." Lu Ten replied trying to calm his nerves.

"Ok son. It is 1am. We will arrive in Ba Sing Se around this time tomorrow. So get much rest, you'll need it!" Iroh said then walked out the door.


	4. The Fight For Ba Sing Se Begins

**So, Im going to switch POV's on this story, tell me which you like better please! :D**

"It was just so realistic, like a prophecy!" I told Kenna and took a sip of my tea.

"A prophecy? Did you have chocolate before bed? Are you sure you're ok?" Kenna asked me, with a sincere look of worry in her eyes.

"I don't even know anymore, Kenna. I'm under so much stress with this arranged marriage thing, and the Siege in less than 12 hours!" I said a bit louder than I had meant to.

"Oh." Before she could say anymore the captain notified us the ship was about to dock in Full Moon Bay and we would continue our journey on foot from there. "Better go suite up, promise to meet me back here?" She asked standing up.

"Promise."

* * *

"Prince, you don't have to do this, you can stay on the ship." My father said to me as I was putting on my armor.

"Are you crazy!? How cowardly would it be for the Prince of the Fire Nation, the son of the one and only Great General Iroh, Dragon Of The West, to stay behind?! This is a chance to prove my bravery and strength to our Nation!" I replied continuing putting on my armor.

"My son, you don't have to prove anything to our nation!" He said " but I am proud of your bravery, I will fight beside you! And we will win the city together!" He said excited.

We both finished putting on our armor and went to the deck of the ship, in the corner I saw Kenna waiting for me. I walked over towards her and my father followed behind, not to be nosey, simply not to loose me in the crowd of battle ready soldiers. The red of the armor made her jet black hair stand out more, and made her look even more beautiful, then she put on her helmet and looked like all the other men.

* * *

We arrived to the outer wall without much of a fight. There was a small group of Earth Kingdom soldiers, about 150, but our army destroyed them quite quickly. To our surprise there was no one at the outer wall to fight, but my father knew what was to come. He had told all of us the army would come off the wall and some would attack from the wall, so we were prepared when about 300 soldier started sliding down of the wall on platforms mad from earth. To their despair they quickly learned that they were outnumbered, our army having about 1,500 members present. For the most part only the few on the front line engaged in close combat. Many of us, including Kenna, but not Iroh or Huo, stayed back at the perfect angle to shoot fireballs at the earth benders on the wall. We all began to think this would be a battle easily won, considering that we still had men that were pushing our fire-ball shooters and other machinery. The branch of the army that I was in currently was about the 3rd ranking out of 8. The leaders of our nation decided that they shouldn't send in the 1st or 2nd branch, save the best for last, but they needed a branch that had a chance at beating the outer wall. The only reason I was in the 3rd branch was because my father was the General of the whole army, and decided that he wanted to lead the siege. I looked up to see around 280 men retreating back up the wall. My Father got everyone at attention.

"STRONG FIRE NATION YOU ARE DOING GREAT, BUT THIS IS NO TIME TO REST, SOON THEY WILL BE SENDING IN MORE TROOPS! AS WE KNOW NOT EVERONE IN THIS BRANCH IS A BENDER! THEREFORE IT IS FAIR ENOUGH TO HAVE NONBENDERS FIGHT NONBENDERS, AND THE EARTHKINGDOM WILL BE SENDING IN MANY, LOWER-RING NONBENDERS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND, ANY BENDER FIGHTING A NONBENDER WILL BE IN TROUBLE FOR DISOBEYING DIRECT COMMANDS, IT MAY BE WAR, BUT WE SHALL NOT TAINT OUR VICTORIES! NONBENDERS, MEET WITH MY SON, OVER THERE, HE WILL DIRECT YOU WHAT TO DO NEXT BEFORE THE STRIKE OF THE NEXT HOUR." My father's speech motivated the soldiers and many let out a battle cry.

Within seconds of his speech heards of people started approaching where I stood, but I had no idea what to do. Before I could think what to do a man walked up to me with a message from 'The General'. He handed me the scroll then left. I read the scroll then simply waited. It was about 10 minutes after my father's speech when I started mine "NONBENDERS OF THE FIRE NATION, YOUR DUTY NOW IN THIS SIEGE IS TO FIGHT THE NONBENDERS OF THE EARTH KINGDOM. SOON THE 5TH BRANCH WILL BE ARRIVING, BUT THEY WILL NOT BE STAYING, THEY WILL BE DELIEVERING WEAPONS AND TAKING THE INJURED. DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND YOUR TASK!?" before anyone could reply a horn was blown and they all knew where to go- we had learned what each horn, and the sound/ length of the horn meant. The nonbenders orderly marched towards the 5th branch. And I went to look for Kenna, knowing she couldn't be far. Some of the men and women from the 5th branch were setting up a small hospital.

"Lu Ten! Lu Ten! Over here!" I heard Kenya yell, I looked around to see three earthbenders ambushing her. One had a rock above her head, about to drop it on her, another was moving the earth around her feet, and the third was pelting her with stones. I had tyo act fast, suddenly everything slowed, all the sounds around me were muffled.

_"Earth benders are like rocks, stubborn. They are like trees, feet planted in the ground, but if you take out the tree's roots, the whole tree will go down." _

My father's words played in my head and then everything slowly began to speed back up. I kicked my foot under the two closest earth benders, fire spurt out, knocking them over- _taking out their roots_! That was how to knock down an earthbender! I immediately did the same thing to the third bender. I walked to the one that had held the rock over her head.

"Bad. Idea." I said and held a fireball over his head. I pushed my fist foreword and stopped right in front of his head. The man was helpless but the man behind me wasn't, I lifted the fireball and threw it at his stomach, then I unsheathed my sword and stabbed his hand, his friend who tried to help got a nice shank to the leg.

"Are you ok Kenna?!" I asked inspecting her to see if she was injured.

"I'm fine, thanks to you! And now I know" she was interrupted by an approaching earthbender, and simply repeated the moves that I did and took him down with out even firebending "how to take down one of these people!" She said grinning.

I looked towards the wall and realized then and there, for the first time, the fight for Ba Sing Se, had begun.

**SOO... how was... er is it!? Im soooo sorry I haven't updated anything in like forever! I got my laptop taken away- for a month! Ok, well I feel like typing commas, so,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, review,,,,,,,,,,,! (:**

**PS! Do you guys like this POV, or the other better!?**


	5. Departure

The fighting had went on for about a month when my father told me the news.

"Lu Ten, my son." He said as I was sitting next to Kenna on a cot in or tent.

"Yes, Father?" I asked turning my attention away from my love.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," He said sincerely "but may I have a word with you, alone?" He asked.

"Yes father, excuse m, Kenna." I said standing up.

"No, Princes." She said with a smile and stood up " I should be the one to leave. Plus its time for me to eat, I will see you two later." She said and bowed and was off.

"Now, what is it father?" I asked him intently.

"My son, please forgive me, but the time has come. You must at least _meet _the woman you are to marry." He said.

"But.. I don't even know her name.." I said sad as my face hardened, hiding emotion.

"Lai. She is a very beautiful young woman, son, please, give her a chance." He pleaded.

"Only, for you, Father. When is this arranged for?" I said sad.

"A royal ship, from the homeland should be here by day break. You are to return 4 weeks from today." He said as if returning in a whole month wasn't bad.

"Yes, father. May I be excused, I must sleep." I said as stably as I could at the moment.

"Yes, son." He said, at the last moment as he was almost gone, he said "And son, if it were my choice, you wouldn't have to do this." With that he was gone.

I fell asleep rather quick that night, pushing my troubles and sorrows aside was something that I learned fast, and learned when I was young. Morning on the other hand, didn't come as quick.

_"Earth King! Earth King!" Men, women, and children shouted._

_Looking to my left there was a bear?! _

_Not a platypus bear? A bear? I thought to myself;_

_"Please leave the King alone, he need not be pestered with your questions, any inquires go to me." An evil looking man said with a fittingly evil smile._

_"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked the strange man._

_"Oh, King. You know who I am! I am the leader of the Dai Lee, the branch of the government, trained by Avatar Kyoshi to preserve our heritage, remember sir?" The man said._

_Just then images of a lake, a lantern, and a boy with arrows on his head flashed before me. _

_"Lu Ten! You are the Fire Prince! Not the Earth King! Snap out of it. Think! Irho! Iroh! IROH! Your father!" The boy with the arrows shouted. Just then an image of his father popped into my head and I jumped remembering who I really was._

_"You need us take you on a vacation to Lake Logai!" He said evily._

_Immediately the images left me and I was confused again._

_"Iroh! Iroh!" The boy shouted again._

_What? What is going on? Just then a tall woman with face paint appeared and everyone else froze._

_"LU TEN! Son of Iroh, Grandson of Ozai, need I not continue." I interrupted her._

_"Wait, who? I am Kuei, the earth king!" I said questioning the woman._

_"NO!" She replied sternly "You are the Fire Prince. You must end the war, whether it be from your home, and true nation, or this Kingdom. Much more will happen before you understand, but remember in the time that you cant remember anything else. Boy, this is not a dream, its a warning!"__ The strong woman warrior disappeared and I was on a throne. _

_"King, are you all packed for your trip?" The man evilish man asked._

_"Who.. are you?" I asked again, remembering my vision,_

_"I am Long Feng, your trusty advisor, and leader of the Dai Li." He said impatiently, "You are going on a vacation to Lake Logai." _

Then the dream was over, I awoke at my normal time: dawn.

I walked out of my tent to the recreation tent, and found my father playing Pai Sho.

"Father, when will the ship arrive?" I asked and apologized for interrupting him.

"We received word ten minutes ago actually!" He said chuckling, most likely at the irony.

I chuckled too briefly, then asked "So, when exactly will it arrive..?"

"You have enough time to say good bye to Kenna and be back here, you will be escorted to the ship in one half of an hour." He said and smiled.

"I will miss you, father." I said and hugged him, he did and said the same.

* * *

After a painful good bye I left Kenna's tent and headed back to mine, halfway there the escorts met me with my bags, and insisted that I be carried. I agreed eventually and slept until we got to the ship.

"Prince, we are here." One of the men carrying litter said kindly and sounded afraid of waking me.

"Thank you, sir, one moment please." I got out and saw the ship sitting in the water, it was rather different from the war ship I had arrived on, it'd been over 10 months since I'd been treated like royalty, it was going to take some getting used to, again. "What are your names?" I asked the men that had carried the litter.

"Uh... I'm Bero, these are my brothers: Borvo, Conleth, and Conley." He said nervously, and they all bowed.

"Well thank you, Bero, Borvo, Conleth, and Conley. I have no spare gold on me now, but I will be sure that some is sent to you and your families." I said and bowed back. I then remembered that it was very uncommon for royalty to bow back to anyone unroyal, or of such.

"Prince Lu Ten! Its wonderful to see you!" The ships captain exclaimed welcoming me and bowing.

"You too captain.." I paused waiting for him to say his name.

"Fino, Captain Fino." He replied quickly.

"Captain Fino." I said finishing my sentence.

"You must be tired from your journey! May I take you to your quarters!?" He said swerving around Bero, Borvo, Conleth, and Conley and scowling as if they were traitors.

"I'm not tired, but I would like to see my quarters." I said looking back at the four men and nodding.

"Yes my Prince." Captain Fino said and walked aboard the ship.

The bow of the ship was especially pointy, and it had a large upper deck, likely for training, something that I haven't gotten to do for awhile. He led me up the steps on the deck, than down steps into the heart of the ship. we walked past the mess hall, and a room with a Pai Sho board. We walked past a few cabins and than he stopped at the biggest.

"Is this ok, Prince?" He asked leading me in. I looked around and saw a large bed, a desk with some parchment and ink, and a bathroom more than likely fitted with running water.

"This is beyond ok, thank-you, Captain Fino." I said and bowed, he returned the bow and left. I walked into the bathroom, the walls were steel and red, like almost everything in the Fire Nation. The floor was black and cold, many banners with the Fire Nation insignia on them hung on the wall they and they walls both had a gold trim. I needed a shower, so I turned on the water, just like the ship that we used to take to Ember Island, the nossel turned and a small bell was rang. I knew that this bell was to signal that the people in the lower deck, commonly servants, needed to firebend the metal containers that held our water, to heat the water. I took off all of my armor for the first time in awhile and hopped into the steaming shower. Even though the water was really hot, I wanted it warmer, so I rang the left, higher pitched bell that signaled for more heat.

After my shower, the Captain Fino notified me that we should be at our destination in under 2 weeks. Apparently the woman I was to wed had moved to a colony temperately so we could live closer. Once the Captain left, I sat and wrote a letter to Kenna, and walked to the message room to find a messager hawk.

"Excuse me, Sir." I said and tapped a man on his shoulder.

He whirled around and immediately recognized me "Why , Prince! Excuse me, I'm sorry if I was in your way!" He said and bowed.

"Actually, I was wondering where I could go to send this." I informed him, holding up the neatly rolled and tied letter.

"Oh, well let me help you, I am Guafi, the one in control of all the ships mail! I'm sorry to say though, the hawks wont arrive for another 15 minutes.." He said scratching his head. I knew all about the Fire Nation mail system: Someone writes and sends a letter, renting their local mail stop's, or using their own messager hawk. The hawk immediately goes to the base on a small island. From there the message is put to a hawk that would be going to a office closer to the letters destination. (for example: hawk 1 is flying a letter from the Fire Nation to the Southern Water Tribe. The hawk immediately goes to the base and the message is put onto hawk 2, that delivers messages to the south. Hawk 1 returns to its main office.) But, since we were at sea, we would be using more condition hawks that could deliver our messages directly, therefore, only having a hawk two times daily.

"Ok, I will be back in ten." I said and bowed and walked away. His face was quite ecstatic.

* * *

After walking aimlessly around the large ship for about ten minutes I went back to the message room, I knew it would still be about 5 to ten minutes, so I just grabbed a book of maps and looked through it (message rooms are libraries too). Within 3 minutes, Guafi walked up to me.

"Prince, Im sorry to interrupt, but the hawk has arrived, and there is a message for you!" He said, becoming more excited near the end.

"Ok, that's rather strange, I wasn't expecting a message from anyone." I said while walking over to the main desk, we exchanged letters, and I gave Guafi the location to send Kenna's letter to. We bid our farewells, and I went back to my room to read the mysterious letter.

_ Dear Lu Ten,_

_Im not exactly sure how to start this, so hi. My name is Nina. I am the daughter of the governor, and apparently meant to marry you. I understand that you probably don't want to do this, but I do request that you don't judge me because of it, please give me a chance. I'm going to be straight forward here. I understand that you are a Prince, but please don't expect me to be your bitch. And I don't mean that word in profanity, I mean it by servant, and one that can be controlled. I am a human being and deserve the respect of one. With that said, I look forward to meeting you soon. I suppose I should tell you some about myself. I am 18 years old, born on the second day of the third month. I am a very shy person when you first meet me, but once I'm un-shy, you'll wish I still was. I am very outgoing (apparently), and have a great sense of humor. I also am very sarcastic, and my mouth sometimes gets me in a runt. Although I am strong and independent, I break down sometimes, and I see crying as a sign of weakness. I hope that we can get along. Oh yeah, and I don't particularly like people as a race, especially stupid people._

_Sincerely,_

_Nina._

As I read through the letter, I wondered how things would go, spending the rest of my life with Nina. She seemed a lot like Kenna, which hurt a lot to say. I figured I should write back, but by the time she received the message we would most likely have arrived. I decided to sit on my bed, despite the fact that it was only 6 o'clock. I laid down and thought about everything that was happening. I wondered about everything under the sun. How would my life go if I wasn't royal? What if Azulon never so selfishly set up this marriage? What if I'd refused? With all this thinking, my body became to tired and sleep called upon me.

* * *

**A/N **

**So, how was it? Theres a reason for specifying Nina is the governors daughter. Review guys! Please!?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for reviewing guys. Not. I didnt get one review on the last chapter :( is it that bad, should i stop this story? Anyways, onward with the story.**

* * *

I woke up at the crack of dawn as usual. Although, I didn't immediately leave my room, I laid in bed, thinking more. I wondered if I would actually like Nina and if I did what I would tell Kenna. I eventually got up and decided to get some breakfast. I arrived in the mess hall, greeted by a few soldiers and Captain Fino.

"Mornin' Captain." I greeted him with a smile and bow.

"Good morning to you, Prince! How are you today? Do you like your room? Can I get you anything?" He said bowing, than bombarding mw with questions.

"Everything is fine, Sir, thank-you." I said and looked by the trays ti try and see what was for breakfast "Whats for breakfast, do you know?" I said still trying to get a look.

"I know the soldiers were eating some cow-hippo, and I say a couple pig-chicken sandwhiches, but I can have the chef prepare something special for you, if you would like." He said, but he lost me at pig-chicken sandwhiches.

"No thankyou. Did you say pig-chicken sandwhiches though!? I haven't had one of those since the siege began! It sounds great!"

**Grounded for awhile :( all I could sneak in, sorry! :(**

**Dont expect musch, if any updates soon D: :(**

**SORRY! :,(**


End file.
